Lost Home, Found Paradise
by Colton989
Summary: Stephan Kirkland was trapped in his house, isolated from the outside world. As he takes a ferry towards south, a storm hits him and he falls into the ocean. He wakes up in a small island, only to find out it's populated with keidrans. Now with the chance to go out and experience freedom, he can make friends, try new things, and possibly find love.
1. The Beginning

My name is Stephan Kirkland. I'm a 18 year old human male. I live somewhere with my mother in the Northern Plains, well I used to. I'm running away from my mom. Back then, I lived in a luxurious house where I can have anything I ever wanted. The luxury wasn't the reason that I left, it's hard to explain.

I've never been outside of my house, and I wanted to see the outside world. So last night, while my mom left to go get groceries, I grabbed all money I saved, took all the things I needed, and climbed out of the window. Since I was isolated in my house, I never got to see anything but I was told about everything. I learned about the Templers, Keidrens, Basitions, and all sorts. I missed out on having a life of my own, but my life starts now.

Recently, I bought a ticket to a ferry that was going someplace in the south. It's been a week since I left home and hopped on this ferry. As I've been on water, it felt weird being around so many people. I took a romance novel out of my bag. I liked reading books, they give me things to imagine as I read each paragraph. I wondered what my mom will be like once she finds out I'm gone. My mom wasn't horrible, just was different than what she used to be.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I must leave you," I said to myself.

Suddenly, a large storm hit us. As the boat tried to withstand the storm, it hit large rocks causing massive damage. I was in the top deck, as I was being shoved around by some of the other passengers until suddenly I fell off the ferry and landed on a lowered lifeboat.

As the waves from the storm drifted me away from the ferry, I watched in horror as the boat hits a large rock, causing it to start sinking. I don't know if some got to the lifeboats in time or not. I felt bad that probably some perished, but I'm glad that I wasn't one of them. And here I thought I was going to make it, until I saw a large wave coming at me. So this was my big adventure I dreamed of, only to die a horrible death in the middle of the ocean. I closed my eyes as I felt the gigantic wave lifts the lifeboat, causing me to fall into the ocean.

I can remember the days with my parents. Me, my mom, my dad were always happy together.

My parents never had keidran slaves or any kind of servant. My dad taught me how to cook, clean, and other things when I was six. My dad told me that he would take me to see the village when I was little. He died when I was seven. My mom was alway watching me before Dad died. After he died, she became overly protective and never let me step foot out of the house.

Suddenly, I felt a light in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a big blue sky with white clouds. I saw myself in the clothes I wore at the ferry wreck, consisted of a red shirt and brown shorts. My shoes were gone, they must've got lost in the ocean. I was laying on sand. I never felt sand before, it got everywhere, even in my long black hair. I don't think I like sand. Most importantly, I just realized something... I'm alive.

After that horrible near death experience, I'm stand here in my first beach. I look behind me and saw a large number of trees. They weren't like normal trees, but they were very tropical, possibly palm trees. My mouth was very dry, I needed some water. I saw a tiny stream to the shore. Hoping it's fresh, I used my hands to cup the water to take a sip. All I could taste was the disgusting saltiness from the ocean water. Needing to find fresh water before I die of thirst, I walk into the large jungle.

I followed the tiny stream through the jungle until I saw a large pond. I took a sip to see if it's fresh, and thankfully it was. All of a sudden, my stomach growled. I don't know how long it's been since the shipwreck, but it's been a while since I ate. Before I can tried to find something to eat, I felt like something was watching me. Then, it felt like they were gone.

On the bright side, I found my coconut, but the problem was how do I get it open.

"Who are you, and where did you come from!?"

That voice was spoken in some language I can't understand. I looked behind me and saw a cheetah, it was ready to attack me and eat my meat. The cheetah then ran out from the bushes and pinned me down.

"Don't make me ask again! Who are you?!"

The cheetah was talking, but I don't understand its language. I was scared, I thought I was gonna die in the storm but instead I'm going to be eaten alive by a cheetah.

"Please don't kill me!" I cried.

"Huh, I guess you only speak human," the cheetah said.

Now the cheetah spoke my language. I must be still asleep or worse... dead.

"Y-Yes! I only speak human and I'm friendly," I said.

"Where did you come?" The cheetah asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up here," I answered.

"Well then, you seem to be telling the truth," the cheetah said.

The cheetah then got off of me and stood on his... hind legs?! I was able to get a good look at him. Not only was he a cheetah and tail and everything, but he orange eyes and a slim build. He wore nothing but a black loincloth. Wait! He's an animal, he can walk on two legs, and he can talk. He's a... He's a...

"You're a keidran!" I said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I never seen a keidran before," I said.

"You never seen one in your life?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Maybe you're really not a threat," He said.

As we smiled knowing neither will stab the other in the back, my stomach growled ounce more.

"Sorry, I haven't ate in a while," I said.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'll take you to the village," He said.

Did he think I was a woman? I guess my looks make me appear as female. My black hair was long enough to pass my shoulders and my body has always appeared feminine. The long hair wasn't my idea, I don't want to talk about it.

"Sorry, but I'm a man," I said.

"I'm sorry, you just like a woman," He said.

"It's okay, I'm Stephan," I introduced myself.

"I'm Aikan," he introduced.

As we walk through the shady forest. I was just mesmerized by the plants and trees.

"You don't go out much, do you?" Aikan asked.

"Actually, I never been outside at all," I answered.

"Never?" Aikan asked.

"I only been outside for a week, now I'm here," I said.

"Well, I lived in here all my life and I love it here," Aikan said.

"And what exactly is here?" I asked.

Aikan stopped walking, extending his right arm to show me what's in front of me.

"Welcome to Menagerie," Aikan said.

All could see was a nice village. There was multiple shops, food markets, and as a really big surprise: a lot of keidren. There were dogs, wolves, tigers, big cats, and foxes. I don't see any humans like me or any basitions.

"I've never seen so keidren before, or at all," I said.

"Yep, Menagerie is the island where only keidren know exists," Aikan said.

"No human or basitions?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered.

My stomach growled even louder, I might die from starvation.

"Let's get you some food," Aikan said, "My house is not far."

We then walk up this uphill stone sidewalk to see a whole mess of houses.

"This is amazing, so which one is yours," I asked.

Aikan takes my hand and points my finger at the biggest house in middle of it all. Wait, does that mean he's...

I looked at him in shock, as he nodded his head yes. As we stood in front of the big house, I realized it's as big as my house.

"I must let you know, my father is the chief of the island and it's been years since he's seen a human," Aikan said.

We step foot into this big door.

"Father, I have a friend here!" Aikan yelled.

"I'm coming, my boy," his supposedly father said.

This cheetah keidran was about taller than Aikan and was wearing black and red robes.

"So who is it this ti-"

He was in the of asking his question until he saw me.

"Is that... a human?" He asked.

"Yes, father," Aikan answered.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

Aikan's father walked up to me, and gave me a big hug. Here, I thought he was gonna kill but I thought wrong again.

"It's been so long since I seen a human again!" Aikan's dad said with joy.

"It's a pleasure," I said.

After hugged to death by his strong arms, I finally got something to eat. All they had was meat. It turned out that they are carnivorous, they can eat other things but it makes them sick. I've never eaten so much meat before, my parents would have multiple things besides meat. Still, keidran do cook eat pretty good.

"So, how did you get here?" Aikan's dad asked, "No human knows Menagerie exists."

"I was on a ferry that wrecked in middle of the ocean, and I woke up here afterwards," I said.

"Normally I would never let a human come here, but you are an exception," Aikan's dad said, "And for that, you can stay."

"Thank you so much, Sir," I said.

"You can me Yeol. We have a extra room, you can sleep there," Aikan's dad said.

"Thanks a lot, father," Aikan said.

Later that night, I decided to go to bed. Aikan showed me the room I was staying in. There was a desk with a chair and a big bed. Back home, my bed was normal sized but it wasn't as big as the bed in front of me. I look out the window gazing at the stars. I wonder how my mom is doing now that I'm gone.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. For the first time I stepped outside, it led me to this place, and I can't wait for the next day.


	2. More New Friends

I saw my younger in a dark room, looking at a mirror. My mom was brushing my hair as she smiled, I wasn't really liking it. In the mirror, I had a blank bored expression on my face.

"Mom, why can't I go outside?" I asked my mother.

"It's dangerous out there, Sweetie," she answered.

"But, Dad said it's big but not too dangerous," I said.

"Oh Stephanie, your father always thought of it that way," my mom said.

"It's Stephan ," I said.

"Stephanie, I prefer your real name," she replied.

"But it is my-"

"Okay, I am done with your hair," Mom said, "Now let's pick your outfit for today."

I'd always ask her to someday take me outside to visit the village, but she would always say no. Way did she always call me Stephanie?

I wake up realising that memory I lived was a dream. Turns out that what happened yesterday was real, I really left home. The bed I was sleeping in was really warm and soft. I could just stay in it for the rest of my life. But then I felt air down my neck, something wrapped around my waist, and something between my legs. I turned my head to see... Aikan!?

His arm was wrapped around my waist and his tail was between my legs, and to top it off... he was naked! I screamed loudly enough to wake him up.

"Good morning," Aikan lazily said.

"What are you doing!?" I asked.

"I was sleeping," Aikan answered.

"Why are you doing in the same bed as me naked!?" I asked.

"One, keidran wearing clothes in bed is optional," Aikan said, "And two, I was checking on you, then I get tired and fell asleep."

"Oh," I said.

If he was tired, he could just go back to his bed.

"I'm gonna go prepare a bath for me and you," Aikan said.

"Ok, thank you," I said.

I think he has redeemed himself.

After a warm hot bath and more meat for breakfast. Aikan was about to walk out the door. He was shirtless but wore a red loincloth

"Where are you going?" Yeol asked.

"I'm going to meet my friends at Clover's," Aikan answered, "Hey Stephan, wanna come?"

Meeting more people? I've only met two people and I'm still quite nervous.

"Sure, I guess," I answered.

"Great, I'm sure my friends will like you," Aikan said.

Aikan then takes me to this small restaurant.

"This is Clover's, the only place where you can buy meat already cooked," Aikan said.

All I could do was stare at the ground in fear. I wasn't really in high spirits of meeting people. The last time I met someone, it was Aikan and he almost attacked me. Aikan now noticed me staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous," I answered, "What if they're not used to seeing a human in an all keidran island?"

"If they can trust me, I'm sure they can trust you," Aikan said.

Those words made me look up, only to be locked in Aikan's eyes. I sort of felt... comfortable looking at him. Aikan suddenly gave an odd look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I was so shocked at what just happened, I blushed and started spazzing out.

"O-oh yes, I'm fine!" I said.

"Well then, let's go," Aikan said.

"Yes," I said.

We go inside and see three keidran at a table waving at Aikan. There was a female fox, a male wolf, and a female dog.

"Hey, Aikan," The dog girl said.

"Who's this young lady?" The wolf man asked.

"I'm a man," I said.

"Really!?" He asked.

The wolf was then smacked in the back of the head by the fox girl.

"Coal! That was very insensitive!" She said.

"It's okay," I said.

Why does everyone think I'm a woman!?

The fox had on a dark green shirt and a long skirt. Her fur was orange and white and green eyes, she also had two pigtails.

The wolf had on a black shirt and yellow shorts. His fur was gray and white while his eyes were brown. He also wore a belt with a sheathed dagger.

The dog had on a white sleeveless shirt and blue pants tightened by a yellow line. Her fur was black and her eyes were blue. She was the shortest of the three. She was also holding a sea otter.

"Hey guys," Aikan said, "This is Stephen."

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

"Strange, he kinda looks like Emily," the dog girl said.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"She's another friend," Aikan answered, "Speaking of which, Emily's not here?"

"No, she had to stay and watch her animals," the fox girl said.

"I understand," Aikan said.

"Well then, we should introduce ourselves," the wolf man said, "I'm Coal,"

"Hello there," I said.

"My name's Blue," the dog girl said, "And this is Sandy."

She raised up her otter up to my face. All the otter did was stare at me. She's pretty cute.

"She's adorable," I said.

"Sandy's a male," Blue said.

That makes two of us.

"And I'm Clover," the fox girl said, "Nice to meet you."

"You mean as in this restaurant?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents own it and they named it after me," Clover said.

"Clover's a great chef," Coal said, "She was about to make us breakfast, want some?"

"Thanks, but we just ate not long ago," I said.

"I wouldn't mind seconds," Aikan said.

"Already!?" I asked.

"Yep, that's Aikan for you," Clover said.

It took a while for Clover to cook our food, but she later came out with five plates of grilled chicken and steak. The meat covered in some sauce, it smelled so good. Once I grabbed my fork and took a bite, I felt a tingle in my cheeks. It was tangy and salty, a very interesting taste.

"This is amazing," I said.

"That's what everyone says," Clover said, "I wish I could make stuff with like rice and such, but keidran only eat meat."

"Well since I'm human, I could try it," I said.

"I'd love to make special meals for you," Clover said with joy.

"Now that you mention it, how did you get here?" Coal asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

I told them about my story of how I was running away from my mother and how I survived the ferry wreck only to be taken out by a large wave. After the big disaster, I woke up on the island and later met Aikan.

"So it's because of your mother?" Blue asked, "What did she do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"That's cool," Coal said, "But man, getting wiped out by a large wave. Luck's hard on you."

"At my ring stayed with me," I said.

I almost forgot that my ring was on me the whole time. On my left ring finger was a ring made entirely of rose quartz.

"It's all crystal, even the ring is crystal and not metal," Coal said.

"It was my dad's," I said.

"I bet he's worried about you," Blue said.

"My dad died years ago," I said.

"Oh, sorry," Blue apologized.

"It's okay," I said.

"Well then, how we visit Crystal Springs?" Clover asked.

"Crystal Springs?" I asked.

"It's a hot springs in a cave that has a bunch of crystals inside," Aikan answered.

"I wouldn't mind," Coal said.

"I'd love to," Blue said, "Sandy would also love to."

Her otter is just eating out of a oyster. He's so cute.

"I'm in," Aikan said, "How about it, Stephan?"

"Sure, my first hot springs," I said.

We took a long walk til we across large mountains. Huh, I guess not all mountains have snow, I always assumed they do. Inside the mountain was a large cave. As we walk, we see crystals in many shapes and sizes as they reflect light all over the place. It was beautiful. Finally, we found the springs

"There it is," Blue said as Sandy jumps right in.

"Great, I can use a soak," Aikan said.

All of a sudden, everyone was taking their clothes off leaving them naked.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We don't want our clothes wet," Clover said.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable with nudity?" Coal asked.

"No, I've just never seen another person naked," I said.

"You saw me naked this morning," Aikan said

"Wait, what?" Clover asked.

"That was different," I said to Aikan, "You just showed up in my bed."

"What?" Blue asked.

"Wait! Nothing happened between us!" I said.

"Okay?" Coal said.

As they were completely undressed, I decided to undress myself, starting with my shirt.

"Huh," Blue sighed.

"You are a guy," Clover said.

"You actually didn't think I was a guy?!" I asked.

"We were having doubts," Blue said.

Seriously!?

After undressing myself and proving that I was a guy with my lower half. I stepped foot in the warm water. It felt so nice, I could just fall asleep.

"This feels so good," I said.

"Yeah, this is one of the best places in the Menagerie," Clover said.

I can see why. While I do miss my mom, I hope rescue never comes for me. If humans found out about Menagerie, it would ruin these people. They could become slaves or just be killed.

"What's wrong?" Coal asked.

"Not feeling well?" Blue asked.

"Oh, it's just that I now worry about this island," I answered.

"How so?" Clover asked.

"If humans found out about here, the worst things can happen," I said.

"That won't be likely," Aikan said, "Menagerie is nowhere to be seen on maps, they'll never find it."

"But also, I worry about losing you all," I said, "I've been isolated in my house my whole life, and now I just made friends."

"Don't worry," Aikan said, "We'll always be there for you."

"Of course," Blue said.

"Count on it," Coal said.

"We could always use a sixth member of the group, including Emily," Clover said.

"Seven members, if you count Sandy," Blue said.

"Right," Clover replied.

So this is what it's like to have friends. Here I thought it would feel weird because I'm human and they're all keidran, but instead I already feel accepted.


	3. Emily

Last night was amazing. My body felt so good, fell asleep once I touched my bed.

I was six years old, and I was staring at the starry night sky.

"Stephan, why aren't you in bed?" My dad asked.

I turned around to see my dad was behind me with a smile on his face.

"Dad, I want to go outside," I said.

"Well then, how about this?" Dad asked, "Tomorrow, for your birthday, I'll take you to the village."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, you need some time out," Dad said.

"Thank you so much," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dad said.

Next day, Dad was gone for some time. Then Mom came to tell me Dad died. I didn't know how he died, but Mom wouldn't let me be outside for his burial. She said it would be too painful for a child, so I just listened to her.

I wake up the next morning. Aikan's not in the bed this time, thank goodness. As I made my way to the baths, I saw Yeol walking down humming happily.

"Good morning, Yeol," I said.

"Ah, what a surprise," Yeol said, "Your bath and breakfast are both ready."

"Ok, thank you," I said.

"Any time," Yeol said.

"Hey, how did you become the chief of Menagerie?" I asked.

"That is my favorite question!" Yeol said, "It all started when I discovered the island."

"You found it?" I asked.

"Yep! Then I gathered all the keidran that were interested in moving to here," Yeol said, "Before I made the rules for the town, everything was just in mayhem."

"Everyone seems to be happy with how it is now," I said.

"I know, and Aikan will become chief once my time is up," Yeol said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I faith in my boy," Yeol answered, "And everyone likes him as much as they like me, so it shouldn't be hard for him."

He then walks away, humming to his happy melody.

"Hey Stephan," Aikan said.

After we ate and had our baths. We went outside just to walk.

"Hey Aikan," I said, "Is your dad always so... friendly?"

"Are you kidding? I heard you two talking, that was him being rude." Aikan answered.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, nothing can piss him off," Aikan said.

"Huh," I sighed.

Yeol really is a big softy.

"Aikan! Aikan!"

Two keidran were running toward Aikan, a male wolf and a female fox.

"Oh hey, what's wrong?" Aikan asked.

"Have you seen Zabu? He got out again," the fox said.

"No, I haven't," Aikan answered.

"Alright then. When you can, let your father know," the wolf said.

"I will," Aikan said.

The two then ran off to find this Zabu.

"Zabu?" I asked.

"Well,"

"ROAR!"

That deafening roar came from a white tiger keidran, naked on all fours. The tiger was looking at me as it was growling. Wait a minute, that's... an ordinary tiger! The tiger then ran and pounced onto me. As it sniffing me, it started... licking me?

"Zabu! There you are!" A woman said.

This tiger is Zabu!?

"Zabu! Get off!" The woman demanded.

The tiger listened to the woman as it got off me. As I got back on my two feet, I finally got a look at my savior. She had on a white sundress with short sleeves. Her long hair was purple-ish grey with two braids at each side of her face as she had green eyes. The unbelievable thing about her is that... she's a human.

"You're human!" I yelled.

"Oh, yes I am," the woman said.

"Hey Emily," Aikan said.

This is Emily!? She's a human!?

"Aikan, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I pulled on his tail.

"Ow tail, ow tail, ow tail, what!?" Aikan asked.

"Emily is a human!?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aikan answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just forgot," Aikan said.

"Hey guys!"

We saw Coal waving his hand at us.

"Oh hey, Emily," Coal said, "I see Zabu's out."

"Hi Coal," Emily said.

"Stephan, this is Emily," Coal said, "She's my girlfriend."

"Coal and I go way way back," Emily said as she petted Zabu.

"Really? I would never expect," I said.

"Well it's true, we have been together for a few years now," Coal said.

"He's so fluffy and cute," Emily said.

"Aww! Thank you, my sweet," Coal said.

"What's that? I was talking to Zabu," Emily said.

"What!?" Coal asked.

"Huh, Emily just loves her animals," Aikan said.

"I can see that," I said.

Emily was hugging Zabu as they were on the ground.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take Zabu back home," Emily said.

"I'll come with you," Coal said, "See ya."

"Okay," Aikan said.

"Bye," I said.

After we said goodbye to Coal, Emily, and Zabu, Aikan and I walked around the whole village.

"So, how long has Emily been here?" I asked.

"Since she was a baby," Aikan answered.

"Oh, did a keidran give birth to her?" I asked.

"No," Aikan answered.

"Then how did she get here," I asked.

"It happened years ago," Aikan said, "Remember that wolf and fox that were also looking for Zabu?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Those were her parents," Aikan said, "What happened was that they found a small boat that drifted to the island. They heard crying from the boat, and that's when they found Emily as a baby."

"Wow, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, my father told me," Aikan answered, "Since she was a baby at the time, Father let the two raise Emily and now she's happy like everyone is."

"It's amazing how everything here can settled so easily," I said.

"Yep, nothing can stop the happiness in Menagerie," Aikan said, "Unless something catastrophic happen, then we would worry."

"Still," I said, "What do you think happened to Emily's birth parents?"

"Who knows? They probably died, abandoned her, no one knows," Aikan answered.

Knowing how peaceful Menagerie is, I wish I was born here. Everyone gets along with one another, the island's features.

"Mind if I change the subject?" I asked, "But how did Emily and Coal get together?"

"No one knows," Aikan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see," I said.

"Do you miss your mother?" Aikan asked.

"Oh sure," I said, "I'm just afraid of seeing her now."

"There's no need to," Aikan said.

"I wish I knew what the outside would be like sooner," I said, "I found the idea of slaves and such cruel, not everywhere in Mekkan has equal rights to all races."

"Yeah, that's what my dad says," Aikan said, "Oh hey, Zabu's coming back.

"What?!"

POUNCE!

The big white tiger laid on top of my back as he licked the back of my hair like I'm a cub or something. Emily came back, she was out of breath due to running all the way.

"I'm so sorry again!" She apologized.

"It's okay, Zabu seems to really like me," I said.

"Zabu, off!" Emily demanded.

Zabu then stood up on all fours walked to Emily's side.

"You love animals, don't you?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm a breeder," Emily answered, "I take care of so many animals, especially Zabu."

"She and her parents take care of lost animals found as babies," Aikan said, "Zabu was the first they found."

"Yep, we found this big guy as a little cub," Emily said.

"I wish I could see that," I said.

"Wanna come to my home?" Emily asked.

"Sure, I never got to see much animals," I said, "I would only see animals such as birds and squirrels through the window."

"Oh, you're a guy Coal told me about," Emily said, "It took me awhile to realize it."

"Yeah, so you everything?" I asked.

"I do, it must've been hard for you," Emily answered.

"It was, but I like it here," I said.

"I see. Well, come on," Emily said, "There's so much for you to see."

"Alright then," Aikan said.

Emily then took us to her house, then she led us to the backyard. There were animals everywhere. They were each in separate fitting areas. There were multiple types of birds in the same cage area, a large pond that had alligators, a large brown bear, a cage with Zabu back inside, there was lots.

"This is amazing," I said.

"I know, and the animals also get along with each other," Emily said.

"Oh, can I pet that brown bear?" Aikan asked.

"Oh, you mean Chubby," Emily said, "Sure."

She opened the cage to let Aikan inside so he could pet it. Seeing Aikan laugh as he pets the big bear makes me smile a bit.

"Wanna feed the wolves?" Emily asked.

"Normal wolves, right?" I asked back.

"Oh yes," Emily answered to my question.

"Sure," I said.

She then took me to a cage with two wolves inside, a male and a female. We gave them large pieces of meat.

"The female is gonna have puppies," Emily said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to help it have its puppies when it's time," Emily answered.

"That's great, when will she have them?" I asked.

"About sometime this week," Emily answered.

"I hope to see them," I said.

"I hope I do too," Emily said.

I then saw Aikan feeding the alligators in the pond, it took a while for Emily to get my attention as she tapped my shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought," I lied.

"Do you like Aikan?" Emily asked.

"What!? What makes you think I do!?" I asked back.

"You were staring at him and I had a feeling," Emily answered, "But do you?"

"Well, it's hard to say," I answered, "I've only known him for two day, but I feel calm when I see him."

"I was the same with Coal," Emily said, "Now, we're a couple."

"I see," I said.

"Don't worry, let's keep it between us humans," Emily said, "Okay?"

"Okay, until I say so," I said.

"Sure," Emily agreed.

We shook hands. We later said our goodbyes for the day. Emily is a nice person and she's happy with how Menagerie is. She's also right, I do like Aikan. Now with me and Aikan's friendship, I'm worried. I know he accepts my trust, but what if he doesn't accept my feelings?

I will tell him, just when?


	4. Breakfast at Clover's

It was morning, I was sleeping soundly until I felt a tickle in my armpit. I'm very ticklish in my pits. I finally got a hold on what was tickling me, it was a spotted... tail? That better not be who I think it is.

I pulled off the covers to find Aikan curled up into a ball, and he's naked again. Even though I like him, this is getting annoying. I know people who are in love sleep in the same bed, but we're not in love, at least not now.

"Aikan, wake up!" I yelled.

"Ugh... What's your problem?" Aikan asked after waking up, "I was trying to sleep."

"You're in my bed again," I said.

"Yeah," Aikan said.

"Why are you in my bed again?" I asked.

"Your bed is really soft," Aikan answered.

"I second that."

Another person was under the covers. I pulled the cover off the bed to find... Yeol!? And he's naked also!?

"I say, those tigers really did a good job in making this," Yeol said, "How come I didn't make it my bed in the first place?"

"I know, and Stephan had to be the lucky one," Aikan said.

These two really are father and son.

"Well, I should leave you be and get some bacon," Yeol said.

"Sweet, I love bacon," Aikan said.

Although I love more than the two of them combined, I was tired of meat. I need bread, I need fruit, I need something else besides meat.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm gonna go to Clover's," I said.

"Suit yourself," Yeol said.

I made my way to Clover's, remembered that Clover wanted to try cooking non meat foods.

When I walked in, I saw Clover gathering dirty plates from tables.

"Oh hi, Stephan," Clover said.

"Hello again," I said.

"Oh, are you here to test my cooking?" Clover asked.

"I am, meat can be tiring," I said.

"I know what you mean, Emily used to meat everyday," Clover said.

"So, what kinds of stuff do you have?" I asked.

"I have grown vegetables, but I can't eat them," Clover answered.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Mostly lettuce," Clover said.

"I'll just have that then," I said, "It's better than just meat everyday."

Clover then decided to make the lettuce into soup. From a soup that's only lettuce, it surprisingly smelled good.

"Here you are, steak and lettuce soup," Clover said.

She gave me a bowl with large leaves of lettuce and chopped up bits of steak in brown broth. First I tasted the broth, it had salty with a bit of pepper. The lettuce had the salty broth on it, so it gave it some flavor. Last was the steak, the pepper taste came it. Overall, soup was amazing.

"This is delicious," I said.

"Really? Thank you so much," Clover said with joy.

"Really," I said, "And the beef made it taste better."

"I'm glad you like it," Clover said, "I have to tell Emily, she love it."

"I do that," I said.

"Dad, I'll be right back," Clover said.

"Alright, sweetheart," a male fox said.

"Is she your daughter?" I asked the male fox.

"Sure is, is the soup okay?" He asked.

"It's great," I said.

"That's my girl, runs in the family," he said.

"I see, she's great," I said.

"The name's Marco," he said.

"Stephan," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Marco said, "Well, I better get back to the kitchen."

"Okay," I said.

As I was enjoy my soup, Clover came in with Emily.

"Oh hello, Stephan," Emily said.

"Hey, Emily," I said, "You have to try this soup."

"That's what Clover has been telling me," Emily said.

"I can't wait for you to try it," Clover said.

Clover went to the kitchen to prepare a bowl for Emily. I was just about with my bowl.

"Seconds please!" I yelled.

"Coming right up!" Clover yelled back.

After Clover came back with two bowls of soup, I immediately went to eating the lettuce and meat while Emily tasted the soup for the first time.

"What do you think?" Clover asked.

"It's super yummy," Emily answered.

"Yeah," I said, "It's funny that me and Emily are the only ones who can eat this."

"It's fine," Clover said, "If you want some again, just ask."

"One more please," I said with a empty bowl.

"Alright," Clover said.

As Clover left to get me my last bowl, Emily was enjoying her soup.

"This is my first meal with vegetables," Emily said.

"I heard," I said.

"I've ate meat all my life," Emily said.

"I've had bread, fruit, and other stuff," I said.

"You were lucky," Emily said.

"For food, I guess," I said, "But for everything else, I'm not so lucky."

"I understand," Emily said, "Was it from the ferry wreck?"

"No, not that," I answered.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Well..."

"Alright, Stephan," Clover said with another bowl of soup in her hand.

"Oh, Ugh," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Clover asked.

"Oh, nothing," Emily answered, "I just asked him something and he got lost in thought."

"Oh, okay," Clover said.

As Clover left to clean dishes, me and Emily sat in silence as I ate my soup.

"Was it a bad time to ask?" Emily asked.

"No, I'll tell you," I answered, "Between humans?"

"Of course," Emily answered.

"It's my family," I said.

"They abused you," Emily asked.

"Oh no, they were great parents," I said, "But when my father died, my mom changed."

"Go on," Emily said.

"At first, she never spoke to me. I assumed she was mute, but my dad said that she can speak. After dad died, she began speaking to me. I assumed because she wanted me safe, she told me to not step outside. She then wanted me to let my hair grow out and had me wear girl clothes. She also kept calling me "Stephanie" rather than "Stephan". I never understood why she did those things." I said.

"She probably thought you were a girl all these years," Emily said, "Hold on, if you were told wear dresses everyday, how are wearing men's clothes now?"

She pointed at my pink shirt and brown shorts.

"These were my dad's clothes," I answered, "I took them before I left home."

"Oh. Still, I think something was wrong with your mother," Emily said.

"I don't know, I'd just go with it and not misbehave," I said.

After our talk, I decided to leave to see Aikan.

"Bye, Clover," I said.

"Bye! Don't worry about the soup," Clover said, "It's on the house."

"Wow, thanks," I said.

About what I said about my mother, she doesn't hit me or anything, but she always had do feminine things, even where female clothes. I still love her and a tiny bit regret leaving her, but I needed to be by myself.

I made it back to Aikan's home and once I stepped inside, a pillow came flying and hit me in the face. That pillow smacked me so hard, I fell on my back.

"Stephan!"

Aikan came running to me. He pulled the pillow off my face and I a close up in Aikan's face.

"Please, stay with me!" He yelled.

"Aikan?" I asked.

"Your friend's a goner, my son," Yeol said with a evil smile while swinging a pillow.

"You hurt my friend, father," Aikan said, "You will pay!"

He then grabbed the pillow that took me out and ran toward his father. The two then tried to hit each other with pillows like swords. I couldn't believe what I was watching. Then, Aikan ended it, when he uppercut Yeol's jaw with a pillow.

"Victory... is mine!" Aikan yelled as stepped his foot on Yeol's chest.

"What's going on here," I asked.

"Just a father and son pillow fight," Aikan said, "And I won for the first time!"

"Aren't pillow fights supposed to be fun?" I asked.

"Not when it's me and my dad, it's never game," Aikan said.

I looked to see that Yeol was knocked out cold. He will remember a thing.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"Give him four hours," Aikan answered.

"Okay?" I said.

"Sorry about that take out with the pillow," Aikan apologized, "It gets intense."

He's lucky that close up to his face didn't make me smack him with the pillow.


	5. Let's go camping with a dragon

I was twelve years old, I was tired of my long hair and I wanted it cut. My mom would cut it, but only a tiny bit to where it doesn't look cut.

I was in my old room. I was looking in the mirror with a pair of scissors in my hand. I pulled on a large lock of my long hair and was about to cut it off, until my mom came in with my lunch.

"Stephanie!" She yelled.

"Mom! I'm sorry, I..."

She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Do not cut your hair! You can not cut your hair!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

Ever since then, she was always the one who cuts my hair.

I wake up from that memory as it was another dream. I checked my bed for Aikan or his dad inside, they weren't there. Now that I think about it, this is my fifth day in Menagerie. I got out of bed, got a bath, ate breakfast, and walked outside.

As I walked for little bit, I saw something in the air.

"Hey, Stephan,"

I then noticed Coal and Emily waving at me while they were holding hands.

"Oh, hey," I said.

I went back to looking at what was flying in the air.

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked.

"Wait a minute, is that Merek?" Coal asked.

"Huh, I think it is," Emily answered.

"Who's Merek?" I asked.

"He's a dragon!" Coal answered.

"A dragon!?" I asked.

"Yes," Emily answered.

"Come on, we gotta tell the others," Coal said.

"Alright," Emily said, "I'll tell Clover and Blue."

"Come on, Stephan," Coal said, "Let's get Aikan."

"Okay?" I said as he pulled on my wrist.

We went back to Aikan's house and found Aikan still sleeping in his own bed.

"Aikan, wake up!" Coal yelled.

Aikan then woke up with irritated look on his face.

"Wha... What?" Aikan said.

"It's Merek, he's back!" Coal answered.

"Merek's back!?" Aikan asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Coal answered.

"Oh, Stephan," Aikan said, "You've never seen a dragon before?"

"That's right," I answered.

"You'll love Merek," Aikan said, "I promise that."

We later met with Emily, Blue, and Clover. Blue brought Sandy with her. We then hiked to deep in the jungle til we found a large cave.

"Merek! It's us!" Clover yelled.

"We have someone we want you to meet!" Blue added.

Just then, a large orange lizard with yellow horns walked out of its cave on all fours. Standing up, it was as tall Aikan and me stacked. On its back were large wings.

"Merak, this is Stephan," Aikan said as he pulled me toward the huge reptile.

"Oh...Ugh... Hello," I said.

'Hello.'

I heard someone speak but I don't know who.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything," Aikan said.

"Me neither," Clover said.

Coal, Blue, and Emily all shook their heads no.

'It was me who said that.'

I heard the voice speak again.

'It was me, Merek.'

I turned back to the dragon.

"That was you?" I asked.

'Yes.'

"But, I see your lips aren't moving," I said.

'Dragons can communicate telepathically'

"Then why not actually speak?" I asked.

'Dragons only have a few words in their vocabulary.'

"Grash itsh griah! Rwar arrr rawrrawrarar!"

"Okay!" I yelled, "I see your point!"

"Hey, Stephan, wanna ride on Merek?" Coal asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Merek lets one of us ride on his back as he flies around the island," Blue said.

'Yes, would you like to?' Merek thought.

"Oh, I... don't know," I answered.

"Merek, mind you let two on?" Aikan asked.

I didn't know what Merek answered, but he nodded his head meaning yes.

"Aikan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought you be scared to be by yourself," Aikan answered, "So I thought that I would ride with you."

He wants to ride with me? I don't know what to say to that.

"Sure, that's fine," I said.

"Cool, and Merek said it was okay, so let's go," Aikan said.

Merek laid down on his stomach to let me and Aikan climb on. Aikan sat in front and held on to Merek's horns while I was behind him.

'Hold on tight' Merek thought.

"Here we go!" Aikan said as Merek jumped into the air.

I looked behind me and saw everyone shrink to a small size. Since I had nothing on Merek to hold on to, I wrapped my arms around Aikan's waist.

"What's wrong, scared?" Aikan asked, "It's okay, check out the island."

I looked to my right and saw the island far from us. The island looked small from high up in the air, but it was a beautiful sight.

"This is amazing!" I said.

"It is," Aikan said.

I also was enjoying being this close to Aikan, it was almost like a fairy tale.

'Hang on, Stephan,' Merek thought, 'We're going back to the others.'

He then dove downwards towards the island at high speed and slowly landed on his feet.

Aikan and I slid off as Emily was about to climb on.

"So, what do you think?" Aikan asked.

"That was amazing," I answered.

'I hope I wasn't making you nervous, Stephan,' Merek thought.

"Oh no, Merek," I said, "You were great."

So all day, everyone had their turn on Merek, as he was tired for the day.

"So, what now?" Coal asked.

"How about we camp out here tonight?" Clover suggested.

"Me and Sandy would love to," Blue said.

"Sure," Coal said.

"I'm up for it, Stephan?" Aikan asked.

"I've never been camping, at all," I answered.

"That's right," Aikan said.

"But, I'll still go for it," I said.

"Well Merek, we're spending the night here," Clover said.

"I'll be back with tents," Coal said.

"And I'll be back with some meat for dinner and breakfast," Clover added.

As Clover and Coal left to get supplies, the rest of us were left to gather wood for the fire.

It didn't take long than I expected, but we had enough wood as Clover and Coal came back with the food and supplies. Merek shot fire from his mouth for the campfire, I knew dragons can do it.

After we ate and set up the tents, we settled with who will share with who. There three tents: Clover and Blue, Coal and Emily, Me and Aikan.

I was tired, so I decided to go to sleep. Aikan went ahead joined. Seeing Aikan sleeping next to me, I noticed he looked kinda cute when he's asleep. As we slept, I felt something glowing in my face. I opened my eyes to see a blue pixie-like creature was looking at me with a sinister grin. It then zapped me and I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I heard everyone except Aikan screaming. Me and Aikan came out of our tents to see what happened.

"What are you doing in my body?!" Clover asked Coal.

It was odd, but Clover sounded like Coal.

"What are you doing in mine?!" He asked back.

Now Coal sounds like Clover, what's going on here?

"Okay, settle down," Aikan said, "What's going on?"

"Aikan, is that you?" Clover asked.

"Yeah, why?" Aikan answered.

"You're a human," Coal said.

It me a while to realize, but I now noticed that all of Aikan's fur is gone. Not just his fur was gone leaving hair on his head, but all of his animal features were gone as well.

Aikan then looked at his hands.

"I'm human!" Aikan yelled.

"You guys, I think I know what's happening," Emily said.

We then noticed something new to Emily, she's a keidran now. She was now a white tiger keidran with her purple hair still on.

"Emily, you're a keidran now," Coal said.

"I already know," Emily said.

"What about Blue?" I asked, "We to check her."

Blue then came out of her tent, but she was covering her mouth.

"Blue, what's wrong with you?" Aikan asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she answered in a very deep voice.

"So, here's what we know," Emily said, " Clover and Coal switched bodies, I'm a keidran, Aikan's a human, Blue's voice is very deep, and that's it."

"Wait, what about Stephan?" Blue asked.

"I don't feel anything wrong with..." I was about to say until I felt my chest.

I unbuttoned my shirt to see that I now have breasts. I wasn't gonna pull my pants down because my breasts prove enough that I'm now a woman.

"I'm a woman!" I panicked.

"What's causing these problems are Water Sprites," Emily said, "Also know as Prankster Pixies."

"Are we going to be stuck like this forever?" Aikan asked.

"Oh no, it wears off soon," Emily answered.

"What a relief," I said.

"Are you sure they didn't leave you alone?" Coal asked.

"I'm a man!" I answered.

Later after the magic wore off, we said our goodbyes to Merek for the day and headed home. I didn't like being a girl, and being mistaken for a girl is bad enough. Still, I had fun camping for the first time in my life.

We'll just have to watch out for them pixies next time.


	6. How does he feel?

(Aikan's POV)

I've known him for a while now, but I worry about him. I just want to make him happy. I like it when he smiles, sleeps soundly, I want to be there for him.

No one knows about my thoughts on Stephan. But there was on person I could tell my personal thoughts, Merek.

Tonight, I went to Merek's cave alone.

"Hey, Merek," I said, "Are you still awake?"

'I am now, what is it?' Merek thought.

I sat down on ground in front of Merek.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said.

'Go on, you know me,' Merek thought.

"I have a crush on someone," I said.

'Who?' Merek thought.

"It might sound odd to you," I said.

'I'm your friend, I'd never judge,' Merek thought.

"Okay," I said, "It's... Stephan."

'Stephan?' Merek thought.

"I know, but I like him," I said.

'Do you plan on telling him?' Merek thought.

"Eventually, but I'm worried that he will only see me as a friend," I answered.

'Love is hard I hear,' Merek thought.

"I know, thanks Merek," I said.

'Anytime,' Merek thought.

I said goodbye to Merek and went back to my house. My dad and Stephan were both asleep. I decided to go to sleep as well. I went to my room, and hopped into bed.

The next morning, I woken up from my sleep and went to see if Stephan is still. He was walking out of his room.

"Oh hey, Aikan," Stephan said.

"Morning," I said.

"Anything, going on today?" Stephan asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"Okay, I was thinking on going to Emily's to see her animals," Stephan said.

"Okay, I think I'll join you," I said.

We then went over to Emily's. We saw Emily outside with two buckets, one with raw meat and the other.

"Hey, Emily," I said.

"Oh hi!" Emily said.

"Feeding the animals some breakfast?" Stephan asked.

"Why yes, I feed Chubby and Zabu," Emily answered, "My parents feed the others."

"Emily, come quick!" Emily's fox mom yelled.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Silver is about to have her pups!" Emily's mom answered.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily said.

"Who's Silver?" Stephan asked.

"She's the pregnant wolf I told you about," Emily answered.

I never knew Emily's wolf was pregnant, I'm surprising she told Stephan before me.

"Really!?" Stephan asked.

"I've always wanted to see regular wolf puppies," I said.

"I know, I have to hurry," Emily said.

It took a while for the pups to be delivered, but the six wolf puppies were finally born. Stephan and I told Blue, Clover, and Coal about the pups as they came to see them. We told Merek, but he didn't want scare them.

"They're so cute!" Clover said with joy.

"And soft to," Blue said.

Everyone was having fun with the pups until Emily to us let the pups go to their mother.

"Well, Emily, you got to see, animal birth," Stephan said, "How does it feel?"

"It feels great," Emily answered, "I love animals with all my heart, and I want to them safe."

"I see, you're almost like a mother," Stephan said.

After that, Stephan began to frown.

"Like a mother," he said.

He then looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face. I don't like seeing my friends sad, it just bothers me not knowing what's wrong.

"Are you okay, Stephan?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," he answered.

I knew he was lying, I could always tell a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," he answered, "I'm gonna head back to the house, I'm exhausted."

He then walked off with his head down. I don't know what's wrong, but I do hope he's okay.

(Stephan's POV)

Everyone in this island seems to have loving parents all their lives, while all of my life, I was locked in my house by my mother. While my mom was very protective of me, she treated me more like a doll rather than a person

I lay on my bed, looking at my father's ring. I've never seen my dad wear it, but mom said it was very important to him, so I wore it.

I then heard knocking on my door.

"Stephan, it's Aikan,"

"Not right now," I said.

"Are you really okay?" Aikan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered.

Aikan then opened the door without my permission.

"Leave me alone," I demanded.

"You're not fine," Aikan said, "Tell me what's wrong, and don't lie."

I then gave my honest answer.

"You all have real families," I said.

"Excuse me?" Aikan asked.

"You, Clover, Emily, all of you," I answered, "You all have parents that supported your choices, treated you like living beings, everything."

"Stephan, I..."

"Before my dad died, he was a real parent," I continued, "The rest of my life, I mom always made me be what I wasn't."

I then started something I haven't done in a few years, cry. I saw tear drops fall from my eyes. The last time I cried was after my mom yelled at me for trying to cut my hair.

"Stephan," Aikan said.

I then felt Aikan wrap his arms around me from behind. He was hugging me. My mom only hugged me once, but my dad would always me whenever.

"You have every right to hate your mother," Aikan said.

"I don't hate her, I'm just..." I didn't know what to say.

"You don't need a family to be happy," Aikan said, "You have us to make you happy."

He was right, I've made many friends all that made me feel respected. From Aikan to Merek, I see them as my family.

"Thank you, Aikan," I said as my tears dried up.

"Stephan," Aikan said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you," he answered.

"What?"

He then put his padded hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine, he was kissing me. My eyes were wide in shock as Aikan's were closed in relaxation. He then pulled his lips away to breathe.

"You kissed me," I said.

"I did," Aikan said.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"I am," he answered, "I liked seeing you happy, then it turned to feelings for you."

"I can't believe it," I said.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand," Aikan said.

"No," I said, "I honestly... liked you too."

"What?" Aikan asked.

"You always made feel calm when I'm nervous," I said, "I feel warm when I'm with you."

"Wow," Aikan sighed.

"Do you want to start a relationship?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that," Aikan answered.

"Great. But first, I want to do something," I said.

"What's that?" Aikan asked.

"I want to cut my hair," I answered.


	7. Two months happened

"Stephan,"

"Stephan, wake up,"

My eyes opened slowly to see Aikan trying to wake me up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Aikan said.

"Morning," I said.

"Get up," Aikan said.

Ever since we got together, we thought we should sleep in the same bed. Aikan's now used to it while I'm still adjusting.

It's been two months since I woke up in Menagerie.

"It's crazy," I said.

"What is?" Aikan asked.

"It's that I've been here for two whole months," I answered.

"I know, it's hard to believe," Aikan said.

"What do you wanna for breakfast?" I asked.

"Clover's?" Aikan asked.

"Sure," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

I finally had my hair cut the way I wanted. My long black hair was now short. It felt weird with it cut, but now it feels good. I also decided to throw out my old clothes I've been wearing. I now wear a pink sleeveless shirt with white shorts. I don't wear shoes anymore because everyone in Menagerie, even Emily, don't wear shoes. I understand keidran not wearing shoes due to their digigranite feet. Out of all my old clothes, I only kept my father's ring.

"Come on, before breakfast ends," Aikan said.

"Coming," I said.

As we walk to Clover's, I looked around us. Everybody's smiling, at me, at each other, everyone is just happy to be in such a quiet island.

It's funny. Despite the shops around town, there's been no money, everybody's just been getting stuff for free. I guess in a isolated island, there's no need for economy and such. You really don't need to worry about anything here, that's what I like about it.

"Stephan! Aikan!"

We see Clover yelling our names and waving at us.

"Hey, Clover," I said.

"Come on in, everybody's inside," Clover said.

We came in and saw Coal, Blue, and Emily at a table.

"Lettuce soup?" Clover asked me.

"Yes, please," I said.

Me and Emily loved the lettuce soup Clover makes. Even though it's just large lettuce leaves in beef broth, we still find it delicious.

"Oh, Stephan," Emily said, "Look at this."

She then showed her hand with a gold ring with a diamond on it.

"You finally got your ring," Blue said.

"It looks pretty," I said.

Two weeks ago, Coal finally asked Emily to marry him and she said yes. He then wanted to give her a ring to make it official.

"Can't wait for the wedding," Aikan said.

"Yep, we will soon be husband and wife," Coal said.

"Alright guys, here's breakfast!" Clover said as she came with everyone's food.

Yep, with my new life, all of my troubles in the past, I was happy... most of the time.

After hours, It was time to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and I suddenly woke up in a dark, pitch black room with a light shining above me.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Stephan," a male voice said.

In front of me, was a man, tall and muscular. He had short black hair and brown eyes like me. He was wearing a black shirt and white shirt. I knew this man, this man was my dad.

"Dad, it's you," I said.

"She's coming," my dad said, "She's coming for you."

"Who's she?" I asked, "Dad!?"

"Stephan," dad said as he was pulled away by some force.

"Dad, wait!" I yelled.

My eyes opened in a heartbeat. I looked at window to see the moon full. Aikan's arm was around my waist.

"Stephan... what's wrong," Aikan asked lazily.

I guess I woke him up.

"Oh, nothing," I answered, "I thought I heard something."

"Alright then," Aikan said as he went back to sleep

These dreams of my dad have been happening for a week now. Who or what is coming for me? Why is it coming for me? I keep trying to ask my dad what supposed to happen, but they're never answered. Why is my dad the one in these dreams?

The next morning, Aikan and I were eating breakfast as Yeol finally came by. Then all of a sudden, a male panther keidran ran to Yeol.

"Chief Yeol, You need to see this!" He yelled.

"See what? What are you talking about?" Yeol asked.

"A woman, new to Menagerie, has came here," the panther answered.

"What about this woman?" Yeol asked.

"She's a human," the panther said.

Hearing the word "human" made Yeol rushed straight to town. Aikan and I followed Yeol and the panther to see this other human besides me and Emily.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

Yeol asked the human.

Was I finally got to see the human woman, we locked eyes at each other. I noticed she looked familiar. She looked way older than me. Her long hair was black and her eyes were brown, like me. She also wore a white long sleeve shirt and long brown skirt. I this woman, it's... it's...

"Mom?" I asked.

"My sweetheart!" She said in joy as she gave me a big hug.

I was shocked that mom found me. How did she find me, how she find Menagerie?

I could not look at everyone that was looking at my mom hugging me, but stare in blank space.


	8. Will you say yes?

I could not think about what to say to my mom but stare into nothingness. My mom then stopped hugging me to look at my face. She felt my head as she ran her fingers through my short hair.

"You cut your hair," mom said.

"I did, I wanted it cut," I said.

I can see her frown turn to a fake smile.

"Stephan, who is this woman?" Yeol asked me.

"Yeol, everyone, this is my mother," I said.

"My name is Marisa," Mom introduced herself.

"Well then, anyone who is a friend of Stephan's is a friend of mine," Yeol said, "Come along, you must be hungry."

"Why, yes sir," Mom said.

After we show my mom the house and everything, we treated her to dinner.

"I must say, this is a beautiful home you have here," Mom said.

"Of course," Yeol said, "This fine home was built for me in my honor as chief of Menagerie."

"I see, and there's a dragon here too?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Merek. He's cool," I said.

Aikan looked at me with a concerned look telling to ask my mom how she came here.

"So, how did you find Stephan here in Menagerie?" Aikan asked her.

"Oh, it took me awhile to find you," Mom answered, "Once I realized you left, I searched every town that has possibly seen you. With no luck, I bought a boat and sailed to every island on the map. Once I couldn't find you in any of the islands, I sailed to every island I could see. That's how I managed to find this place."

"And no one came with you?" Yeol asked.

"No, I came here all on my own," Mom answered.

"I see, I will send men to check your boat to see if you're lying," Yeol said.

"That's fair," Mom said, "To assure you, I only for came this way for Stephanie."

"Stephanie?" Yeol asked.

"Mom, I'm Stephan," I said.

"My little Stephanie always preferred Stephan," Mom said.

I can see Aikan with a not so happy look on his face.

"An uncommon name for a boy," Yeol said.

"Oh no, Stephanie's a girl," Mom said.

Those words she said made Aikan look disgusted by her.

"Stephan is a guy!" Aikan said.

"Exuse me?" Mom asked.

"He's not a girl, but you were stubborn to listen," Aikan said.

Both mom and Aikan gave each other the evil eyes.

"You know what, I feel tired," Mom said.

"Here, I'll take you to where Stephan stayed in," Yeol said.

As mom and Yeol left the dining room, Aikan and I looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Stephan," Aikan said, "It was rude of me."

"It's fine, she hasn't changed," I said, "I'm gonna go outside for a bit."

(Aikan's POV)

Stephan then walked out to get some air. I know what I said was wrong, but Stephan wasn't lying about her thinking he's a girl. I only stood up for Stephan because I love him and I want to stay with him as much he wants to be with me. That's why I must ask him.

I walked to my father's room as I see him standing there in silence.

"Father?" I asked.

"Oh, Aikan," he said, "I'm sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Okay," I said, "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Father asked.

"When you die, I'll become chief of Menagerie," I said.

"Yes, I'm aware," Father said.

"Well, while I'm not chief now, I want to take another step," I said.

"And what's that?" Father asked.

"I want to marry someone," I answered.

"I see, that is a big step," Father said, "And who do you want to marry?"

"It's not common, but you know me and him are happy together," I said.

"So... this means," Father said.

"Yes, father," I said, "I want to marry Stephan."

"I see," Father said.

"I know, I want to be with him for the rest of my life," I said.

"Very well, promise me one thing," Father said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Make sure he says yes," Father answered with a smile.

"I will," I said, "Thank you, Father."

I gave him a hug, and ran out to find Stephan.

(Stephan's POV)

I sat outside looking at the moon.

I still couldn't believe my mom found me here. I mean, I'm happy to see my mom again, but what if she goes back to how was back then? What if came to bring me back home? I honestly don't want to go home, I want to stay.

"Stephan!"

I heard Aikan from far behind me.

"Aikan," I said.

"Stephan, there's something I want to tell you," Aikan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stephan, all I want to do is make you happy," Aikan said, "So, I will do this to always keep happy."

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Stephan... will you marry me?"

Those words... I never thought he ask me that, it's so sudden. It's not common for two men to be married. But in Menagerie, who cares? This really is the best place to be. I didn't notice at first, but I felt tears running down my cheeks. I have to answer.

"Yes... yes I will," I said.

"Really!?" Aikan asked.

"Really, I mean it," I answered.

"Thank you, Stephan. Thank you," Aikan said.

This was greatest moment of my life... at least I thought it would be.

"Aikan, Aikan!"

The same panther keidran ran toward us out of breath.

"Oh, it's you," Aikan said, "What's wrong?"

"It's your father," the panther said, "He's been... he's been..."

"What, he's been what?" Aikan asked with a scared look on his face.

"Your father's been murdered!" The panther answered.

No way, that can't be true. Something kindhearted as Yeol has been murdered?

"What!?" Aikan asked.

"It's true," the panther said, "I found his body in his room."

Aikan then ran straight inside to find his father. For a cheetah, he really can run fast.

As the panther fell to his knees and cried. I ran inside to find Aikan. I was getting worried. I finally found Aikan on his knees with tears running from his eyes. I took a look at what Aikan was looking at and froze.

It was true, Yeol is dead. He laid down on his back dead. There was a wound on his stomach as blood stained his purple robes. It was horrifying, who would do this


End file.
